A Festa
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: É aniversário de Malévola e Regina deseja fazer algo memorável para a dragoa. Assim, reúne um grupo de WhatsApp para organizar a maior festa que Storybrook já conheceu. Apenas convidadas altamente selecionadas. Garantidas as duas coisas que Mal mais ama no mundo: Mulheres e drogas para comer e usar a vontade. Sexo, orgia, drogas, tudo que uma dragoa poderia querer.
**A Festa**

Era manhã, ainda nem hora do almoço, quando Emma estava na delegacia comendo rosquinhas e percebeu o celular vibrar. Pegou o aparelho, que estava sobre a mesa, e desbloqueou a tela, ao que percebeu que havia sido colocada em um grupo de conversas do WhatsApp chamado "As + Gatas de Storybrook". A loira não entendeu nada e foi checar os nomes das pessoas no grupo, encontrando Regina, Ruby, Cruella, Úrsula, Belle, Mulan, Zelena e Aurora. Logo apareceu que a Rainha estava digitando.

Regina: Hoje é aniversário de Mal, eu vou dar uma festa em casa e vocês estão convidadas.

Belle: Oh, parabéns! Quantos anos ela está fazendo?

Regina: Eu parei de contar quando ela disse já estar nos quatro dígitos.

Cruella: Sério? Idade? Não se pergunta isso.

Úrsula: Conservada em drogas.

Ruby: O que devemos levar?

Regina: Eu vou fazer uma festa com as duas coisas que Mal mais ama na vida: Mulheres e drogas, dos dois para ela comer a vontade. Venham com calcinhas bonitas, eu cuido do resto.

Cruella: Falou com o Chapeleiro?

Regina: Ele ficou de me arranjar uns cogumelos e uns comprimidos.

Úrsula: E a bebida?

Regina: Providenciada. Tragam lubrificante! Muito! Quem nunca deu o cu, vai dar hoje.

Aurora: Por que eu estou nesse grupo?

Regina: Ela fodeu sua mãe por anos, achei que ela fosse gostar de te foder agora, de uma forma boa, não com agulhas, a não ser que você goste dessas coisas.

(Aurora saiu do grupo)

Mulan: Então só garotas com garotas? Eu vou.

Ruby: Também! Faz tempo que não faço algo assim, desde que tinha minha alcatéia.

Regina: Ótimo, alguém que entende de bestialidade! Mal vai gostar disso.

Emma: Mas assim, todo mundo com todo mundo?

Regina: É, você vai poder liberar sua sapata interior com todo mundo, aquilo que só seus pais não sabem que você é.

Cruella: Eu amava as orgias que Mal organizava na Fortaleza Proibida.

Úrsula: Melhor coisa na Floresta Encantada.

Regina: Se preparem pra passar o dia seguinte sem sentar.

Belle: To precisando mesmo, Rumple mal subia, faz tempo que não dou.

Zelena: Rumple subia sim que eu provei.

Regina: Parem de falar de homem que a gente tá aqui pra comer buceta!

Emma: To dentro!

O grupo então parou de apitar e a Salvadora estava apavorada com a ideia de participar de uma orgia na casa da prefeita naquela noite. A loira se arrumou e colocou um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã muito bonito, azul escuro, sem se importar muito com o que usaria por cima, pois este jamais seria o foco naquela festa.

Quando chegou na casa de Regina e abriu a porta, todo o lugar estava mudado. Muitas velas, incenso, as cortinas todas fechadas de forma a bloquear até a menor das possibilidades que alguém do lado de fora pudesse ver o que se passava dentro. A sala não tinha móveis, só tapetes, almofadas, sobre as quais Mulan já estava deitada fumando maconha. Ruby passava com uma garrafa de vinho, indo falar com Zelena, enquanto Cruella, Úrsula e Regina conversavam na cozinha. Belle chegou logo depois de Emma.

\- Já começou?

A bibliotecária perguntou preocupada, ao que fechava a porta e já ia tirando as roupas, colocando-as nos vários cabides junto à porta, uma cortesia de Regina ou um aviso que todas deveriam ficar apenas de roupas íntimas ali. De fato, todas as mulheres já estavam trajando apenas calcinhas e sutiãs cheios de rendas e detalhes, de laços e até com pedras ou pérolas, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Por que não? Emma também tirou as roupas e pendurou junto com as das outras. Foi andando, vendo que havia uma mesa cheia de frutas, especialmente morangos, cerejas e maçãs. Outra mesa com vinhos, champanhas, Martins e uísque. Uma terceira mesa com cigarros de maconha, comprimidos coloridos, cogumelos ressecados, além do tradicional pote de maldição do sono, ao que havia vários fusos de fiar logo ao lado. Era uma festa completa para os mais variados gostos.

\- Emma! Você chegou! - Ruby falou bastante contente ao notar a amiga.

Um tapa veio na bunda da xerife, era Regina:

\- Nada mal, Salvadora!

A campainha tocou e as garotas ficaram alvoroçadas.

\- Em seus lugares!

A Rainha mandou. Todas ficaram na sala, sentadas nas almofadas, no chão ou em pé. Regina foi abrir a porta.

\- Gina, o que está havendo? O que é tão urgente...

Ouvia-se a voz de Malévola, mas ela logo se calava ao ver a roupa, ou a falta de roupa da Rainha.

\- Isso é o que eu acho que é? - A dragoa perguntou com um ar safado.

\- Melhor.

A outra respondeu em igual tom, já pegando a loira pela mão e fechando a porta de casa com magia, ao que a levou para a sala, onde todas as mulheres já esperavam.

\- Feliz aniversário! - Disseram em uníssono.

\- Oh, Gina!

Mal ficava mais do que feliz e, sem a menor demora, já movia os dedos e suas roupas sumiam. O detalhe é que ela ficava totalmente nua, diferente das demais, que eram como os presentes embrulhados, esperando para serem abertos.

\- Por que não de roupa íntima? - Belle comentou.

\- Porque eu não uso - Mal respondeu de forma muito simples.

Ruby ergueu uma sobrancelha, aquilo fazia o seu tipo, selvagem e direto. Por isso Red foi abotinaria a se aproximar, passando as mãos pela cintura da dragoa, ao que as duas se beijaram lentamente, aproveitando de forma suave o saber ainda desconhecido. A festa estava oficialmente iniciada.

Agora as garotas começavam a se abaixar nas almofadas. Roupas paravam no chão, pernas iam sendo abertas. Emma estava confusa, sentada no chão, as pernas estiradas diante do corpo enquanto se apoiava com as mãos atrás do corpo. Engoliu em seco enquanto olhava Regina se afastando de Mal e vindo em sua direção.

\- O que foi, Swan? Está com medo?

A Rainha era provocativa com suas palavras, já havia escolhido o seu primeiro alvo. Foi se colocando com as pernas abertas sobre o corpo da Salvadora, uma de cada lado e então se abaixando, sentando em seu colo. No entanto, Zelena chegou por trás da irmã, colocando as mãos por dentro do sutiã da morena e impedindo-a de tomar qualquer iniciativa com a loira.

\- Eu estava querendo fazer isso desde que encontrei suas roupas na Floresta Encantada.

A ruiva começou a apertar os seios e Regina gemia, ainda sobre o corpo de Emma. A xerife mordeu o lábio inferior e então foi abaixando o rosto no busto da morena. Levou as mãos para a cintura dela e depois para a virilha. Arrancou a calcinha com um rasgo, usando magia, ao que logo colocava os dedos por fora de sua intimidade já molhada, até que os colocou por dentro.

\- Sai fora, Zelena, eu a vi primeiro - disse Emma com a respiração forte, excitada.

\- Saia você, aqui é entre família - a Bruxa Má respondeu rindo.

Mas Zelena não teve como falar nada além disso, pois Cruella a agarrava pelos cabelos e puxava a cabeça para trás.

\- Me pergunto se você é ruiva original - disse a domadora de animais.

Imediatamente já deslizava uma mão para dentro da calcinha de Zelena. Enquanto isso, em um canto, Ruby chupava Mal, ao que a dragoa usava os dedos em Belle ao que a beijava na boca. Úrsula chegou por trás de Red e a prendeu pela cintura com um dos tentáculos enquanto a penetrava com outro. Ao mesmo tempo, Mulan se aproximava da Bruxa do Mar e a beijava no pescoço, descendo em seguida o rosto para chupa-la.

Regina foi a primeira a gozar, com um gemido alto, enquanto Emma ainda tinha os dedos dentro do corpo dela ainda. O som era alto e gostoso, intenso, o que desencadeava muitos outros gemidos e orgasmos igualmente fortes. Mal não aguentou esperar muito mais e se levantava do chão, deixando que Ruby agora brincasse com Belle. Pegou Regina pelos cabelos e, em pé ao lado dela, ficou se deleitando com a visão de Emma, que descia com a boca pelo corpo da Rainha e agora a chupava. Mal sorriu para a morena.

\- Você sabe o que vou fazer, cuide bem dele.

Regina realmente sabia, pois engoliu em seco quando viu que o pênis draconiano de Malévola surgia. A dragoa então o esfregou no rosto da Rainha, mas a morena se recusava a abrir a boca. A loira então apertou os cabelos, ao que Regina gritou e, ao que separava os lábios, Mal colocava o membro dentro, obrigando-a a chupar.

\- Não tente fingir, eu lembro que você gosta.

Aquilo era no mínimo sedutor, uma conduta que a dragoa guardava apenas para a Rainha nos seus encontros sexuais. Emma estava excitada. Foi quando a xerife sentiu que agora Ruby chegava por trás de si e colocava os dedos em sua intimidade. A Salvadora não demorou a gozar, tão perto e imergida estava naquela diversão. Todas estavam tendo um momento delicioso. Por vezes alguém parava, tomava um comprimido, fumava um cigarro, os risos eram altos e já estavam inebriadas demais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Mal gozou na boca de Regina e ela não conseguira se esquecer de como era. Um líquido espesso, quente e em grande quantidade saía sobre a sua língua, descendo pela garganta, fazendo a Rainha tossir e derrubar um pouco sobre os seus seios.

\- Boa garota - Mal falou com um sorriso muito satisfeito, segurando-a pelo queixo.

\- Minha irmãzinha sabe usar a boca.

Zelena comentou segurando Regina pelo pescoço e obrigando-a a virar o rosto para trás, ao que se beijaram enquanto as duas gozavam ao mesmo tempo. Isso divertia demais a Malévola, que agarrava os cabelos ruivos da Bruxa Má e a jogava de quatro no chão, masturbando-a por trás, até invadi-la com o pênis sem qualquer maior preparação.

\- Gina, eu acho que esse cuzinho apertado é coisa de família - a dragoa disse.

Zelena gritou com o gesto de Mal, fechando os dedos com força nas almofadas. Isso dava ideias, ao que Regina se afastava de Emma e agora ficava diante da irmã, agarrando os cabelos da ruiva e obrigando-a a lhe chupar.

\- Um uso melhor para a sua boca - a Rainha respondeu.

Isso estimulava que as outras também desejassem brincar. Cruella e Úrsula faziam um meia-nove em um canto, enquanto Belle explorava o corpo de Ruby e Mulan fazia o mesmo com o dela. Emma olhava para os lados um pouco perdida, sem saber onde iria se inserir, até que Mal a puxou, se separando de Zelena, ao que deitou Emma no chão e a xerife passou a chupar a Bruxa Má. A dragoa retraiu o pênis e depois colocou os dedos na outra loira.

\- Tão molhada, Salvadora...

Em seguida, dava início ao movimento com a língua na pele sensível de Emma.

A noite prosseguiu longa desta forma. Já era bem tarde quando as mulheres estavam deitadas e cansadas. Algumas dormiam, outras usavam da maldição do sono, ou da maconha. Regina pegou a mão de Mal, abriu um anel que esta usava e cheirou a cocaína que havia dentro. Em seguida, a Rainha se aninhava no ombro da dragoa, tendo Emma logo do seu outro lado, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

\- O que achou? - Regina perguntou.

\- Melhor aniversário de todos - Mal respondeu passando um braço ao redor da morena.

\- Melhor do que a festa em que você me serviu como brinquedo sexual para suas amigas?

\- Muito melhor. O que faremos ano que vem?

Regina apenas sorriu. Ainda não tinha planos, mas quem sabe uma segunda dose dessa maravilhosa orgia viesse a fazer muito bem. Respondeu apenas:

\- Ano que vem conversamos.


End file.
